A. The Field of the Invention.
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a scented bead and similar article, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a stone-hard, mold-free, scented, and decorative bead and similar article, such as, but not limited to, jewelry, rosaries, bookmarks, etc., and method of fabrication.
B. The Description of the Prior Art.
Numerous innovations for scented articles have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a stone-hard, mold-free, scented, and decorative bead and similar article, and method of fabrication.
(1) The U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,156 to Murray et al.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,156 issued to Murray et al. on Apr. 26, 1977 in U.S. class 424 and subclass 76 teaches fragrance releasing crystal beads that gradually release a fragrance under anhydrous conditions and provide a rapid release of fragrance when wetted. The beads include a water-soluble particulate carrier, e.g., prilled urea, coated with a finely divided highly absorptive inorganic matrix containing the fragrance. The beads optionally include emollients, bacteriostats, and the like and can be used for pleasingly perfumed sachets, as bath beads, or as agents for the control of malodors in pet litter. The particulate beads may be conspicuously colored so that their color substantially disappears as they are dissolved, giving a visual indication of the need for replenishment.
(2) The U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,602 to Coffey et al.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,602 issued to Coffey et al. on Oct. 6, 1981 in U.S. class 428 and subclass 28 teaches a fragrant ornament, such as a jewelry piece, that includes a mixture of a major amount of a natural botanical plant material, essential oils, and a minor amount of a fluorocarbon resin binder. A method for formulating and molding the ornament is also taught.
(3) The U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,182 to Lee et al.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,182 issued to Lee et al. on May 31, 1994 in U.S. class 222 and subclass 78 teaches a toy in the form of jewelry has a water compartment, a pump or an atomizer, and a source of a perfume scent, which is released when sprayed with water. The source of the scent is, preferably, a simulated jewel containing a bead of scent releasing material. The simulated jewel may be replaced when the scent is exhausted.
(4) The U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,260 B1 to Lutz.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,260 B1 issued to Lutz on Mar. 19, 2002 in U.S. class 63 and subclass 1.11 teaches a scented friendship bracelet kit containing several ornamental beads, a plurality of polymer pellets impregnated with a fragrance, a mesh fabric bundled about the beads and pellets, and a tie string holding the fabric bundle together. The kit is provided as a bundle and can be used as an air freshener.
(5) The U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,984 B1 to Russo et al.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,984 B1 issued to Russo et al. on May 7, 2002 in U.S. class 63 and subclass 1.15 teaches a rechargeable article of jewelry that dispenses perfumed vapors, and has a chamber formed from housing members. The housing members are made of a material containing the perfumed vapors in the chamber and allows for releasing them into the atmosphere. A nugget of unglazed ceramic material is provided in the chamber and is of a size less than the chamber so that it is free to move inside the chamber and allow air to pass around the nugget. The chamber has apertures therein through which an aromatic liquid, such as perfume, can be deposited on and absorbed by the nugget. The apertures also allow air to circulate around the nugget and generate perfumed vapors that may exit the chamber through the apertures. The nugget is larger than any of the apertures so the nugget is retained in the chamber. A method of making scented jewelry is also taught.
(6) The United States patent application Publication Number US 2006/0010914 A1 to Costanzo.
The United States patent application Publication Number US 2006/0010914 A1 published to Costanzo on Jan. 19, 2006 in U.S. class 63 and subclass 36 teaches a high-end fashion decorative natural flora ornament including at least one attachment apparatus and at least one flora that is attached to the attachment apparatus, and the attachment apparatus is fixedly or detachably attachable to a person or to the accouterments of a person, such as a purse, suitcase, or the like. The flora may be a live flower, a dried flower, a grass, an artificial flower, or the like. The attachment apparatus may be an earring made from natural plant material that may be wood, grass, or the like. Alternatively, the earring may be made from a solid material, such as glass, ceramic, paper, plastic, or metal. The metal may be silver, sterling silver, gold, platinum, an alloy, or the like. Alternatively, the attachment apparatus may be a bracelet, necklace, hair apparatus, body-pierced ornament, a clip, such as a tie clip or broach, cufflinks, or a buckle, such as a purse or belt buckle.
(7) The United States patent application Publication Number US 2007/0006614 A1 to Martz.
The United States patent application Publication Number US 2007/0006614 A1 published to Martz on Jan. 11, 2007 in U.S. class 63 and subclass 15 teaches a fragrant decorative jewelry accessory including an infusion of fragrantly volatile molecules into the accessory, and an adhesive on the underside of the accessory intended to removably attach the accessory. Fragrance may be infused on the accessory by soaking an absorbent material with the fragrantly volatile molecules, through a printing technique, through attaching encapsulated fragrance molecules onto the accessory, or through the attachment of an fragrance layer onto the accessory. The fragrant decorative accessory can be removably attached to clothing, a bra strap, a choker, or a hair accessory.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for scented articles have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a stone-hard, mold-free, scented, and decorative bead and similar article, and method of fabrication.